Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a DC permanent magnet synchronous motor and a combination of the motor and a heating, ventilation, air-conditioning and cooling (HVAC) control system.
Description of the Related Art
A typical integrated permanent magnet synchronous motor includes a motor body and a motor controller which are connected together. The motor body includes a stator assembly, a rotor assembly, and a housing assembly. The stator assembly is mounted on the housing assembly. The rotor assembly is nested within or outside the stator assembly. The motor controller includes: a power supply unit, a detection unit for motor operating parameters, a microprocessor, an inverter unit, and an interface circuit. An output end of the power supply unit supplies power to each circuit part of the motor controller. The detection unit for the operating parameters of the motor detects the motor operating data and sends such signal to the microprocessor. The microprocessor controls the inverter circuit to drive the energization or deenergization of a coil winding arranged on the stator assembly.
However, the above integrated permanent magnet synchronous motor have the following problems to be solved:
1) As the integrated permanent magnet synchronous motor is controlled by the control system of an upper level, herein take an HVAC control system as an example, the HVAC control system can be applied in a plurality of control applications, such as, an EGF control function, a constant rotational speed control function, a constant torque control function, and a constant air volume control function, which are all applications of upper level. Once the motor is manufactured, the control program (a control function) has been written into the microprocessor. When the application environment is required to change, the motor cannot be applied, thereby resulting in lots of waste, inflexible replace, and being not conducive for a secondary development.
2) The application control of the controller is relatively complicated, thereby bringing about troubles in product detection.